Easter
by WinchestersGirl
Summary: If Sam thought that Easter would be ignored, he was wrong.


**Easter**

_I do not own anything with Supernatural…_

Easter it coming upon us, so this will make a cute one, I hope…

**Easter**

The Winchester men were sleeping in a middle-of-nowhere hotel. Dean had awoken at six in the morning and went out to the store, prior to changing into jeans and a black tee. It was Easter Sunday and he wanted to make sure that they had a good time – in other words, that Dean could laugh at Sam's displeasure.

He returned and carried his plan out, careful not to wake Sam up.

Around an hour later, Sam woke up. Obviously, he had no nightmares. No sweating, no screaming, no trashing about, none of it. That was good. The Easter Bunny must really be true.

"Dude, you slept longer then I did. What the hell," Dean asked, as he sat in a chair with his coffee and glazed doughnut.

"Happy Easter to you too," Sam shot back.

Sam got out of his bed. He was dressed in blue and gray plaid boxers. He walked toward the box of doughnuts and jumbo coffee that Dean had picked up that morning. He grabbed a Boston Crème and his drink, returning toward the bed. That's when he noticed the empty carton of eggs.

"_Dean?_"

"Yes," Dean asked, humor obvious in his voice.

"You hid eggs?"

"Well the fuckin' Easter bunny sure didn't do it."

Sam shook his head and said, "So not funny. How many?"

"Ten."

"Your mental age. Good job."

Dean shot Sam a look and gestured to his surroundings, saying, "Enjoy finding them baby brother."

"Bite me."

"Sorry Sammy, I don't swing that way."

"It's _Sam_."

"Right. Any who, have fun."

Dean smiled as Sam climbed off his bed, put on a white undershirt, and went to work. He immediately walked to Dean's dirty clothes bag and dumped its contents on Dean's bed. Smack dab in the middle of Dean's dirty boxers was Egg #1.

"Gross," Sam exclaimed.

Dean burst out laughing, "That's one down, nine to go."

Sam mumbled something incoherent, before going on to the other eggs. Something clicked in his mind and Sam went to the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet. Careful not to get his shirt wet, he went to work digging his hand in as far as it would go. Seconds later, out came Egg #2.

"You are _so_ immature, Dean," Sam sighed as he scrubbed his arm vigorously.

After he dried off, he stood there looking at Dean. Dean's eyes spelled humor and his mouth showed enjoyment. His arms were crossed, but not in a defensive stance. Dean was still sitting on the same chair as before, but he now had his legs on a second.

"Come on Sammy boy," Dean said, voice dripping with laughter, "Find the rest."

"It's _Sam_," he replied desperately, "And find your own damn eggs."

Sam threw the ex-toilet-lodged egg at Dean who was caught off guard. The egg splattered all over Dean, ruining his tee-shirt.

"What the hell Sam," Dean almost screeched.

But he was too late. Sam had already taken a pair of day-clothes into the bathroom with him and locked the door.

Fifteen minutes later, Sam emerged from the bathroom dressed in jeans and a blue-and-white button-down dress shirt that was untucked. Dean had cleaned himself up, changing into a black AC/DC tee-shirt. Dean was down on one knee, reaching into the hotel's TV's VCR.

Sam shook his head and tossed his dirty pajamas into a black backpack, as he watched Dean, whose face was contorted in concentration.

"How many did you find," Sam asked in an even tone.

"Six including yours," Dean replied. "One in your coffee cup," Dean said, careful to keep a flat tone, as Sam rolled his eyes. "Another behind that God damn Bible in the drawer. One in your coat pocket. And the last I can remember is in the… Got it!"

Dean pulled an egg, Egg #6 out of the VCR, smiling. Sam rolled his eyes as he finished composing his things, so they could skip town soon.

As he did so, he asked, "The other four?"

"I'm not sure," Dean said, as he placed the most recently found egg in the carton.

"I bet I can find one," Sam said as he went over to his coat and reached in the pocket. Sam pulled out Egg #7 as he gave Dean a look. Dean shot Sam a smile as Sam tossed the egg to the older brother, who caught it and promptly placed it the container.

"Three more," Sam stated.

"Yup."

"Ah-hah," Dean shouted after a few seconds of thought. He scurried to the Winchesters' First Aid Kit and pulled out the box of condoms that Dean insisted they keep in there – "In case my Sammy-boy ever decides explore the birds and the bees," was his reasons. He opened it and tossed Egg #8, which had a condom on it, to Sam, who placed it in the egg container, as Dean replaced the box to the First Aid Kit.

"Two more," Dean sighed.

A half hour later, Sam and Dean were clueless as where the last two eggs were. All their bags were packed and in the car, but they couldn't leave until all ten eggs were found.

"Come on Dean! Where the hell did you hide them?"

"I told you! I don't know!"

Dean was pacing as Sam stood near the door. Dean ran a hand threw his hair as he turned around to pace the opposite way. Stopping mid-stride, Dean turned to face Sam.

"Let's just screw the last two eggs, okay?"

"What about the people who use the room after us?"

"We gave them a present. A belated Easter gift," Dean said with a smirk.

"Whatever," Sam answered as he turned to the door and opened it, "Meet you in the car."

Sam closed the door behind him, leaving Dean to put on his shoes. Dean sat on the edge of one of the queen beds and slide his foot into one shoe.

_Crunch._

A sudden rush of pride and anger came over Dean. He was proud that he had taught Sam right. Perfect trick. Classic. Tricking the trickster. Yet, he'd never tell or show Sam that emotion. But he got Dean? Ohh… He'd pay.

"SAM!"

* * *

Egg #10 was hidden in Dean's leather jacket, thanks to Sam. (First it was in Sam's body wash bottle.) Dean would find later in the day, as he was trying to pick up a 24-year-old blonde-haired blue-eyed woman that was wearing a rather short skirt and tight top. He never did get the girl. 


End file.
